Voodoo
Intro= A lone hybrid sifts through the Poison Jungle’s river, his odd-looking head peering up as he paddles through like an otter. Occasionally he would come across some LeafWings, maybe some exploring dragonets or passing merchant. Nevertheless, he greets them all the same way. “Howdy-doo!” he greets with a toothy smile. “Would any of you care for some herbal tea or remedies today, if needed?” Of course, his visitors either don’t respond at all or don’t stay long. They would leave in disgust or run away in fright. Others just take his cures and leave without thanks. Occasionally there would be the same group of dragonets who stay for longer, happily talking to him. Life was rather quiet, but he didn’t really mind. |-| Voodoo= Please do not edit my page except for categories. I often come on and can spellcheck myself. Only edit if you are a mod. Do not steal coding! By Sab. Appearance Both Pyrrhians and Pantalans alike describe Voodoo to be a really obvious hybrid. So much that he is considered “ugly cute” in a sense, being a blend of odd traits and a strange color scheme. As a dominant SeaWing, he mainly has his tribe’s build and blend of colors. For the most part, he has important SeaWing traits such as a streamline body, webbings here and there, as well as the gills on his neck. However, he has noticeable odd traits such as extremely long barbels, lacking a few inches of webbing on his chest, and most strangely, his SeaWing-esque tail ends with a MudWing point. The transition to this MudWing tailtip is rather odd, and makes his tailtip look like a narwhal horn strapped onto a SeaWing tail. His horns are rather odd, too — they are turquoise in hue and curl downwards like a ram, with spikes poking out like antlers. His main scale colors are pthalo and turquoise-ish hues, which run across his body in one single shade. Voodoo’s cool hues also fade into gradient browns, noticeably by his forelegs, face, and the near end of his tail. His gills are pale spruce. Additionally, there are icy blue patterns dotting and tracing his face, gills, as well as along the bone structures of his wings. Just like how he has brown scales across his body, Voodoo’s sails are a stagnant brown color. It’s a contrast to his solid brown hues on his scales. His large wings are a greenish-turquoise color, like a mysterious pool in a swamp. Voodoo’s eyes are grassy green. Personality Voodoo is considered by the jungle residents as a rather eccentric type of dragon. The LeafWings tend to avoid him because of his odd looks, and many dragonets are convinced he’s some sort of evil doctor because of his wicked horns and barbels. Though, through all of these rumors and loneliness, Voodoo has learned to stay strong. He has a lot of patience for life, even when things don’t go the way he expects them to. As much as he has a great patience, he also tends to appreciate many things in life. Voodoo closely cherishes all he has, as well as value good memories of times and places and dragons. He’s a pretty chill and lenient type of guy, being fond of all sorts of dragons who pass by. Even if they’re rude or grumpy or quiet, he appreciates that they acknowledge his presence in the river he resides in. WIP Biography *His SeaWing mother was living in the Poison Jungle and thought the voodoo flower was beautiful. She decided to name him after it, believing he would be raised among the LeafWing’s territory. Gallery Trivia * The Voodoo Flower plant is known to carry the largest flower, which reeks of corpses. ** In a sense, his name relates to voodoo dolls, which are associated with witchcraft, in which scared Pantalans confuse him for a witchcraft doctor. * Voodoo tends to eat more than an average SeaWing, but has a fast metabolism. He thinks this is due to his MudWing side, which requires more energy to function throughout his day. Category:Males Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Adoptable